A method is known from German 3,718,884 wherein the workpieces are deformed purely by pressing. The large contact surfaces here subject the die to considerable wear which affects its service life (elastic deformation, bending, cracking). As a result it is necessary to prestress the die in an expensive setup. In addition with this pressing the necessary working procedures such as loading, knocking out, pivoting out, cleaning, lubricating, and cooling can only be done one after the other. This results naturally in a very long cycle time.
A method is known from German patent document 2,611,568 for producing annular workpieces with heavily profiled sections as well as a rolling facility for carrying out the method, with two oppositely movable and relatively angled rollers of which at least one which is a negative of the desired rolled profile is driven. With this so-called axial forging rolling (AFR) there is no way to produce an external or edge toothing and there is naturally no toothed die.